Numerous structures are known for providing a commode or toilet for bed ridden patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,330 to Marshall shows a commode chair for bedside use. This chair is fully supported by legs on wheels. The chair is placed against the bed, with its back to the bed, arid a back ramp drops onto the bed to ease movement of the patient onto the chair. Pivoting side rails are also shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,864 to Wichmann shows a portable toilet supported by legs on one side, which is mounted to the side of a wheelchair. This patent also shows leg length adjustment by means of pins and holes in a telescoping leg. The toilet replaces one removable side arm on the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,741 to Coleman shows a bedside commode in the form of a wheeled flat table having a central bedpan. The patient is transferred to the table and then strapped in place for support. The table is then cranked into a raised seated position over the bed pan. This device appears primarily for a patient unable to move or sit unsupported.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,123 to Henderson et al. (et. al means there is more than one named inventor) discloses a flat platform on wheels which folds to a sitting position. The frame either contains a bed pan or can be rolled into position over a toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,614 to Wamsley discloses a wheeled table which can be folded into a stretcher or unfolded into a wheeled seat, with bedpan.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,469 to Wamsley discloses a chair with bed pan for an invalid. The claims are primarily to the means for adjusting the position of the back and leg rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,773 to Thomas discloses a bed side commode chair with adjustable side arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,619 to Kitrell et al. discloses, as part of a wheel chair, a leg rest which is extensible as a platform over a bed to facilitate movement of the patient into or out of the wheel chair.